force runaway
by jannbusa
Summary: this is a story about a taught jedi twi lek named siersta, she ran away, not believing in the jedi.


This is a story of star wars but with all new characters it has it's own time no one knows if it's past or before Luke or Anakin so here goes. Oh yeah review if you want a second chapter or to give me advice.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Siersta woke up, she was a young twi'lek, she had light green skin with a flawless body, she was a young teenager and she lived on her own very little ship. It was a ghetto ship but cheap and she didn't want to stay with her parents.

The truth was Siersta, had parents that ignored her, they where very religious and both ex jedi's they forced the teachings on her and she didn't want to learn, they said she was weak in the force and she got fed up with not being able to do what she wanted. When she finally admitted she didn't believe it they didn't treat her the same. She got annoyed of them not believing her truth's about getting suspended, or in court.

So one day she bought a small ship with three rooms including the pilot room, one engine room, and one extra one for supply's she needed. So she left she wandered the space visiting any planets she could for more food. She got jobs as a dancer at a bar but she got annoyed of idiots acting like she was a ho. So one day she beat up one and got fired luckily she had enough money to get more supplies so she left.

Now she is wondering space, she slowly got up out of her seat as she went to the pilot's room. She clicked a button that took of the auto pilot as she looked around at the stars. They once caught her excitement but she lost it when she woke up every morning to them staring back at her.

She saw an interexting planet laid out in front of her, she didn't know which one it was, but who cared she thought it looked cool. It was full of cities and lights. She quickly took her ship down. She found a ghetto landing pad that looked the safest. She walked off her landing pad with a cheerfull smile as she looked at the beautiful city laid out in front of her. She looked at the buildings the signs the ships everything her home planet Dantooine couldn't deliver.

She smiled giggling as she put her money into her back pocket. She walked forward almost running, not waiting to see the city. She smiled running off the landing pad as suddenly a guy stopped her.

"You have to pay for you're landing." He told with a serious face.

"Okay how much." Siersta asked with a smile.

"A hundred." The man told with no emotion.

"What, that's too much." Siersta told.

"You want to land here, then pay up." He told.

Siersta sighed as she pulled the money out of her pocket giving him most. (I'm lucky there's more on my ship.) She thought as she looked at the small pile of money in front of her, placed in her palm.

"Okay well let's go then." He told with a exhausted face. She nodded as she practically skipped off the rest of the landing pad the man walked with a stuffed up angry face. Siersta smiled as she ran forward but she suddenly heard a large rumble. She turned around as suddenly her the landing dock tilted back making another ear drum blasting rumble. Suddenly the entire ship fell down.

She screamed in fear for all of her supplies as she ran forward. The man barely started to grim as she ran paste him, he was shoved a little as she ran to the edge looking down. She saw the entire ship fall taking a couple parts of the walls around her with it.

She widened her eyes not even blinking. "THAT WAS MY SHIP!" She screamed. "I am sorry miss." He told. "Screw you that had my money and food on there!" She screamed. The man grinned as a tear pulled out of her eyes in astonishment.

"Could I get it back." She asked turning around as she heard another load crash of metal. "I doubt in one piece. Did you have insurance?" He asked. Siersta sighed as she turned around with more tears pulling out in worry of how she was going to survive on this planet, or to get off it.

"Let's just call the Mrso they will help us out." He told. "Good bye." Siersta whispered as she grabbed her small bag she took with her running past him. He turned around looking at her without sympathy for her at all.

She ran threw the cities halls as she waited for the tears to come out she ran past a couple aliens with ugly faces that she hit her bag on, on accident though. She ran into the elevator as she quickly touched a button. She looked up at the man with the tears going down her eyes as the door's shut.

She screamed in fear as the walls of the elevator bounced them back to her. Once she was done screaming she controlled her emotions as she quickly wiped her tears off, she then looked in her bag for anything she could sale. Siersta was fast to think of the future. She saw some clothes a snack and two small blaster pistols.

The doors opened as she closed her back pack walking out. She walked around looking around for a Cantina or a bathroom or something. She walked forward, as she ran into a crowd, shoving her way out just to get shoved back in by the people. They didn't tolerate her as they shoved back till one person suddenly threw her to the ground. She fell as she looked up full of sorrow confusion and rage as she suddenly jumped up running threw the crowd ramming threw the people.

She raced out of the crowd slowly at the edge of the rim of a corner seeing the long fall ahead of her. She screamed a little as she grabbed the rim slowly pulling her body off it. She sighed in relief as she slowly grasped the memory's of all the crap she has gone threw as she fell to the ground as she wrapped her legs in as she bent over, she felt to tired as she fell onto her back. Tears slowly pulled out of her eyes. She didn't care though as the people stared and giggled as she lay on the ground.

She breathed in and out slowly trying to calm herself, it wasn't working it only stopped the tears. She lay there motionless only in her breathes did she move. Slowly her thoughts of the past slowly erupted away as she suddenly felt a hand tap on her shoulder.

She opened her eyes seeing a sand person standing over her. She suddenly screamed in fear as she jumped up making the sand man step back. She screamed in fear for a couple seconds as the people stopped looking at her. The sand man sighed as he bent over getting a closer look at her. She screamed right in his face in fear. He growled in annoyance as he suddenly started screaming back. His scream had the accent of the growls in his language which made him scarier. Siersta suddenly screamed louder then him crawling back to the wall. Everyone was laughing now at the two aliens screaming at each other.

Siersta screamed till she suddenly thought about it starting to laugh. The sand man smiled threw his mask as he laughed with her. The crowd looked at them losing interest. They started to walk past them as the two people stood there laughing. They both stopped laughing as the man held out his hand. Siersta grabbed it as he pulled her up.

She smiled looking at him as she grabbed her bag picking it up. She pulled it up to her back, as she turned around to him. "Sorry just, you're people, no offense but they kill people you know." She said,

"Yes I do it's okay, my name is Fitzo, yours." He asked. "Siersta, you know English?" She asked bewildered. "I should ask you the same question." He told with his croaking accent. "Yeah I learned at my home planet, Dantooine not very many people no Twi lek en." She told. "How bout you?" She asked.

"I left my tribe on tatooine as you said I was done killing people." He told. "We should go to a Cantina it's dancing night." He told looking at the night's stars. "Okay let's go." Siersta told as they walked forward talking to each other.

They reached the Cantina that had extra loud music. They walked inside seeing lights dancing on the wall with people dancing extra close to there partners. She smiled. "Is there a bathroom," She asked. "Over there." Fitzo told. She smiled at him as she said. "Right back." She told as she walked away.

She walked into the bathrooms as she changed. When she came back out she was wearing a belly shirt that showed of her abs. She was also wearing a skirt that was fluently small. She was also wearing high boots with some gloves all in black. She still had her back pack as she walked onto stage. She saw Fitzo already dancing with a skinny alien with spikes coming out of her face. She had long fluent hair. Siersta smiled at him as she walked onto the dance floor with out a partner.

She looked a little shy when she first got up but she soon got into the beat of the music. She started to bounce her hips as she raised her arms over her head. She started to dance moving her legs. She danced around on stage noone paying attention as the music quickly turned into a fast low note. She dropped her body down opening her legs that got her attention.

She smiled at the attention as she kept dancing. She danced around till a tall muscular human came up to her swaying his body with hers. She smiled as she turned her belly. She then saw him looking at her as she pulled her hands down to her skirt as she pulled out her thong lines up to her side. The man smiled looking at her.

The two stood there dancing. She spun her little body around as he grabbed her arm spinning her into him. She smiled as she rested her head into his chest looking up at him. She then smiled stroking her hand on his cheek. He smiled at her as she smiled spinning off him as she got closer starting to sway her body faster. She then spun her body away as she saw something shiny on his waist. He was wearing a black robe and a light saber at his belt.

She suddenly gasped as she stopped dancing pulling her twi lek hair over her shoulder. 'What's that?" She asked forgetting her dance but her entire life rushed back into her memory and her ship being broken and destroyed. "It's a light saber, come to the dark side." He told smiling as he stepped closer.

"I'm sorry but, I have to go." She thought as she walked off the dance floor. The sith man walked after her, not ready to lose his fun. He was Chinese with a goatee and he was bald. She walked up to the bar taking a seat. She had only a fifty left but she didn't care. "Waitress, get me a drink." She told as she slammed five bucks on the table.

The robot waitress took the money in her hand as she sucked it into her stomach. She then lifted her body down as she came up she had two bottles in her hands. "Here is five dollars worth." The robot told. Siersta sighed as she grabbed one quickly taking a gulp. She slowly stopped feeling the rush.

The sith man sat next to her. "What was that about?" He asked. "Sorry, just my parents are Jedi's, they taught me the teachings." She told taking a sip this time. "Oh," The man sighed as he looked the other way. "I ran away though." She told. They both heard laughing one normal laugh the other a croaking growling laugh.

Siersta turned around looking at Fitzo with the girl next to him. Fitzo and her leaned on the bar looking at Siersta. "Hey siersta." They both said. "Hi." She told with a smile.

Siersta started talking to the girl asking normal questions. "What's you're name, how do you know him." She answered her name is Laya and she is his new girl friend.

Siersta smiled at her going, wow that was fast huh." She told.

"Not really." She told looking at Fitzo talking to the man. "He's hot." She told. Siersta started to laugh as she turned her body back to her drinks.

Fitzo and the sith man joined in the conversation finding out his name was Ginn foyt, but he liked to be called Ginn. The four talked Siersta avoiding Ginn for a little while. They all soon became new friends. They talked till suddenly a girl came up close behind Ginn holding her arm out. It looked like she was grabbing his but.

"Ginn, we need to talk." She told with a calm voice. Ginn nodded as the two walked away towards an alone booth where they could be private. The two sat down close together once more.

Siersta, Laya, and Fitzo looked at him laughing about his new date also. But how ever she wasn't grabbing his but she was holding a gun up to his lower back. The two sat there the girl holding it up to his stomach.

She leaned in closer whispering in his ear now. "You know, Lord Frayem put a bounty on you're head he isn't to pleased you tried to kill him." She told. "Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here." She whispered.

"Because, you are alone, you don't know how strong I am." Ginn told with a calm face. "Are you sure that's you're answer?" She asked pulling on the trigger a little. "You're surrounded by bounty hunters." She told as Ginn looked up looking around seeing about nine people in dark clothes holding a gun in one hand.

Ginn smiled as he suddenly threw his arm down pushing the button on his light saber as it shot out into her forearm. She moved her hand as it barely missed. She grew angry as she jumped on the table grabbing his shoulder as she threw him to the ground. His body smashed threw a chair, as he hit the ground. She pulled out another blast as she walked down the seats shooting at him.

He suddenly blocked everyone with his light saber without even trying. Everyone started to scream in fear as people started to run the music player's stopping there music. Siersta, Fitzo and Laya looked up as they all quickly jumped over the bar pushing there bodies against the shelves.

Siersta quickly reached in her bag pulling out the two pistols. Fitzo pulled out on gaffi stick with Laya not having anything to fight with.

Siersta bent over the shelf seeing Ginn using his light saber to dodge and reflect every bullet. "Okay there's ten people fighting, I'll go first you guys jump in soon." Siersta told as she jumped over the bench.

She shot into two people as she quickly saw two more take aim at her as she ran forward sliding on a table. She flipped the table over as it blocked the bullets. The bounty hunters kept shooting at her or Ginn. Suddenly Fitzo sneaked behind one guy as he bashed his gaffi stick into his eye making the guy scream. Fitzo pulled him closer as the people shot into him, The assassin looked at Fitzo as he grabbed his neck throwing him over his shoulder.

Fitzo hit the ground looking up at the guy as he kicked into his face. The assassin blocked the kick pulling out his gun as suddenly Laya smashed a bottle on the back of his head. The man groaned in pain as Laya threw her foot up kicking his face. He bent up in pain as Fitzo jumped off his back onto his feat, he flipped his foot under the gaffi stick as he kicked up grabbing the gaffi stick walking forward.

Laya looked at the assassin as he pulled out his blaster. She quickly did a hand spring as she landed on top of a table quickly flipping off it. She smacked her foot down for the man he jumped back dodging. Fitzo then ran forward slashing his gaffi stick for his face. The man ducked under one swipe. Fitzo then slashed once more but the man bent back dodging. Laya then flew her foot up kicking into his chest. He fell to the ground as Fitzo slammed his gaffi stick into his chest till he heard a satisfying crack.

The assassin screamed in pain as the Assassins looked at them. They pulled out there blasters pointing at Fitzo and Laya. Laya suddenly did an ariel backwards as Fitzo dove away. The people shot at them as they swiftly dodged. They ran behind the edge as they slid there bodies into a booth.

"Where'd you learn those flips?" He asked.

"Gymnastics." Laya told with a surprised face.

The bullets hit the wall in front of them. Laya jumped in fear. "Okay I have an idea." Laya thought.

Mean while Siersta shot the assassins that where aiming for them. The people shot at her as she did a quick somersault. The assassin's got shot as they turned around suddenly, there eyes flicked a green light. Ginn looked at them in fear when suddenly one fell to the ground affected bye the shot. The other was a girl that smiled. She suddenly flexed her arms as she bent forward. Her cuts slowly healed up. She smiled as she suddenly ran forward. She was faster then usual. She jumped past Siersta as she kicked into her face. Siersta flew back as she rolled on the ground in pain. Ginn saw her coming as he swiped his light saber. She ducked under it as she flashed a kick into the back of his head. She then jumped up as her body landed on the roof. The back of her coat fell to the ground as she punched into Ginn's face.

Ginn flew back as he hit the ground. Siersta looked up at the girl standing on the roof. "Oh shit." She thought as she pulled out her gun shooting at the girl. The girl ran back as she dodged the bullets. She dove behind the stage as she fell of the ceiling, spinning her body upside right.

Siersta looked at her surprised and shocked. She then saw another flash as she turned around seeing every single assassin get up with that flicker in there eyes. She widened her mouth in shock as suddenly half of them jumped to the ceiling when others just ran forward.

Siersta stood in shock as one ran closer. It ran for her throwing a punch. She quickly dodged to the side as the girl kept running. She pulled out her gun as she shot at the girl. But she suddenly ran on the wall and on the next as she spun off it. She kicked into the side of Siersta's face making her go flying.

Siersta flew to a wall. She landed on the ground as she looked up at them surprised. The people ran forward. They got real close when suddenly Ginn jumped in front of her as he threw out his hand throwing them to the wall.

They all fell besides one as Ginn jumped to the roof. He smashed his palm on his cheek till he heard a snap. He then spun the loose head the other way till he heard a crack. He then pulled his light saber stabbing into her chest.

She fell with the shine leaving her eyes.

Laya and Fitzo suddenly ran from the corner as Laya jumped to the roof grabbing a bar as she swung her body forward. She then looked surprised as one of the assassins ran up to her kicking into her stomach. She fell as she groaned in pain. The assassin jumped form the roof landing on the ground.

Siersta stood up as she shouted. "We aren't strong enough yet. Let's go." She shouted as she suddenly ran out the door. Ginn followed as Laya and Fitzo flipped threw the door.

They started running on the hall with the empty space ahead of them with speeding ships flying by. The assassins followed as they shot for them. The bullets barely missed there faces as they ran to the edge. They all suddenly jumped off the edge. They fell to the ground as screams escaped them.

They all suddenly got hit bye a long bus. They grabbed onto the edges. They slowly got to the roof besides the car spinning out of control. The bus controlled itself as the four stood at the ceiling.

Suddenly the assassins jumped off the edge landing on different ships swiftly. Siersta sighed in annoyance as she pulled out her blasters running forward. She shot at one assassin as she reached the edge of the bus jumping off. She shot for the assassins hitting none as her body slowly flew threw the air. Some cars swerving out of the way but she landed on one on her stomach as she kept shooting.

The assassins flipped over the cars. One reached Siersta's car. She grabbed onto her hand as Siersta bashed the gun against the assassins temple. The assassin then kicked into her stomach as she flew backwards but the ship was going forward so she headed back to the girl. She kicked into the girls stomach as she fell of the ship. Siersta looked at her but suddenly fell to her knees feeling the speed making her slide.

Suddenly Laya and Fitzo jumped over her as Laya landed on a car jumping up as she spun kicking into an assassin. The assassin fell back hitting a car as Laya landed on her body. The assassin hit her shins throwing them up. Laya fell of the car as she landed on the next car as the assassin looked back at her.

Laya got up in rage. Ginn was still standing on the bus as it suddenly made a turn that was the wrong way. He then ran off the edge as he did a quick force jump. He landed on the same ship as Siersta did as the two hung onto the two spikes at the front. An assassin ran across the ships under them. Siersta saw her as she quickly started shooting but the girls flash made her faster as she dove up grabbing the spike as she looked up at the two. She spun up as she kicked into Ginn's face as he fell off. Siersta blocked her kick with a bullet to the shin. The girl groaned in pain as Siersta jumped up kicking her face throwing the girl off. When she fell Ginn suddenly sliced threw her body with his light saber as he jumped up grabbing onto the ship jumping up. He spun his body around it as he flew up. He landed above Siersta as he grabbed her hand pulling her up.

The person driving the ship looked up at them screaming as the two looked up at Fitzo fighting against an assassin. They both ran up the ship as they dove off. Ginn landed swiftly as he kicked into the assassin but Siersta rolled on it as she landed under the assassin shooting into it's chest. It fell to down in pain as she kicked into it's groin.

Suddenly they heard footsteps under them. Siersta looked under her as she saw an assassin that grabbed her head throwing her down under her. She dropped Siersta to the ground but Siersta was swiftly hit bye a ship. She groaned in pain as she looked up at the assassin.

Ginn spun his body onto the two spikes as he hung on one. He looked at the girl letting go flying his foot into her face. She flew back as she hit another ship that stabbed threw her chest. Laya suddenly jumped onto her body as she did a back flip that almost tore the body in half.

Everyone was on the ship with no assassins they looked forward. They saw a hall so they suddenly jumped off the ship as they landed. Ginn swiftly landed same with Laya. Siersta hit her foot on the edge as she flew forward face planting the ground.

Fitzo barely wrapped his arms around the edge as everyone helped pull him up. "Hurry we need to get out of here." Ginn told as they all started running forward. The crowd moved out of there way in fear of the running people. They followed Ginn till they suddenly reached a bared door. Ginn jumped up as he slashed a hard kick into the door. It smashed down to the ground. He landed as he kept running. They looked inside seeing a magnificent ship. It was beautiful ship. It was large and shining golden. It had a narrow back part. And the front had one Gigantic spike but there was a part sticking up above the spike for pilot. They all ran forward as they got onto the ship.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Okay that's thanks for reading.


End file.
